


No Introductions Necessary

by dreamsofspike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief meeting that never was but could have been...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Introductions Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: very mild violence

She watched from around a corner as Buffy’s useless crew made their way down the dark deserted alley, no doubt in search of her.

_Good luck with that, guys. I’d hear you a mile away. Stealth’s not exactly your thing, is it?_

She started to go on her way, in the opposite direction of the one in which they were headed, when she heard a third voice join their hushed not-whispers. Curiosity made her pause, turning to peer around the corner again to see the source of the third, unfamiliar voice as Xander and Giles explained their situation to the newcomer – using terms that were none too flattering to describe her.

_That’s all right. Say what you want about me, guys, I’ll deal_. A wicked smirk twisted Faith’s mouth, her dark eyes lighting up with malicious intent. _I’ll deal by beating the crap out of you and then cutting your throats one by one… but I’ll deal._

“Tell you what I’ll do then,” Giles’ and Xander’s new friend concluded. “I’ll head out, find this girl… tell her exactly where you are and then watch as she kills you. Can’t any one of your damn little Scooby club at least _try_ to remember that I _hate_ you all? Just because I can’t do the damage myself doesn’t stop me from aiming a loose cannon your way.” The blond took a puff off his cigarette, letting out a low chuckle as he turned and headed slowly down the alley in the direction of her hiding place. “And here I thought the evening would be dull.”

Faith ducked back out of sight as the stranger headed nearer, holding her breath as he moved past her, but did not seem to notice her. As he passed the entrance to the alley where she was hiding however, she felt a strange tingling sensation at the back of her neck – that instinctive _knowing_ she had become used to – and her eyes widened with surprise.

_He’s a vamp? So why were they all chummy with him? _she wondered, frowning slightly as she slipped out of the alley and began to trail the vampire. _Then again… he didn’t seem all that friendly toward them. He said he hates them… but then, why was he so much with the talking and not with the killing?_

She continued down the alley after the mysterious vampire.

This definitely bore investigating.

***************************************

Spike quickened his pace as he made his way through the back alleys of Sunnydale, trying to keep ahead of the girl following him – but then slowed again as he realized that there was no way he was going to be able to lose her. He could sense that she was a Slayer – and _that_ was _definitely_ a situation that was going to need explaining later on, next time he ran into the Scoobies.

If _I ever run into them again. Not sure what this bird’s intending on doing once she catches up with me…_

Finally, he stopped, dropping what was left of his cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath the toe of his boot as he reached for another.

“Might as well show yourself.” His careless words were muffled slightly by the cigarette between his lips as he lit it and then put his lighter away, turning slowly, unsurprised to find himself face to face with a pretty young woman who perfectly matched the description Giles and Xander had given him. “I’ve known you’re there for the last three blocks.”

“You got me.” She shrugged slightly, throwing out her arms in a gesture of defeat, a smile crossing her lips that should have been disarming, if not for the dark, dangerous gleam in her eyes. “Or maybe I got _you_.”

“Too soon to tell, I s’pose.”

Spike returned her sly smile, casually side-stepping as she took a step toward him. He personally didn’t think it was fair that Slayers should count as human when it came to his chip, what with their special powers and all – but chances were that this girl had no idea about the chip, or the fact that he was virtually helpless against her.

“Nah,” Faith smirked, shaking her head with clear certainty in her eyes. “Pretty sure I already know.”

Before Spike could react, or even knew she was going to move, he found himself flat on his back on the cold, damp concrete, his wrists pinned to the ground beside his head as the Slayer straddled his waist, her smug smile inches from his face.

“Something tells me,” she murmured, her breath warm and sweet against his skin, “you aren’t much of a fighter for a vamp, are you?”

“I bloody well am!” Spike insisted, indignant. “It’s this soddin’ chip’s all. Not my choice. I’ll have you know I’ve killed two of your kind in my day, before the bloody Initiative got their… uh…” He hesitated, cringing as her expression shifted slightly, becoming less amused and far more dangerous. “… and… uh… that’s… a long, not at all interesting story that you don’t want to hear, so… let’s talk about _you_, love. How’d you come over all chosen and what not… being as Buffy’s still alive and all? Least, she was last I checked.”

“Yeah, well… why don’t you tell me where she is, and I’ll see if I can’t do something about that?”

Spike couldn’t quite explain his reluctance to do that, except that it just somehow bothered him to think of Buffy being taken out by this stranger who should have been on _her_ side. After all, he _was_ going to get the chip out, sooner or later – and when he did, he wanted Buffy to still be around to be his third Slayer. Yeah, there’d be another one and all, but he’d gotten kind of invested over the years, and thought it’d be a shame if someone else managed to take her out first.

“If you wanted her dead,” he pointed out with a little shrug made more difficult by the fact that his arms were pinned uncomfortably to the ground, “then why didn’t you follow her little friends home instead of following me?”

“I already know where she lives,” Faith admitted. “And them, I’ve got all figured out. _You_… you’re interesting. So… you’re a vampire who can’t fight?”

“I can fight!” Spike insisted. “Demons and such. Other vamps. Just can’t harm humans, courtesy of the American government. Not permanent, though… I’ll be getting this chip out, and then…”

“_Then_…” Faith cut him off, her voice softening strangely as she brought his wrists together over his head and held them easily with one small but alarmingly strong hand. “… I’ll be long gone. But for now… I’m here…” She smirked as she leaned in close, her lips nearly brushing against his, her free hand trailing down his side as she observed in a hushed, suggestive tone, “… and you’re helpless.”

Spike froze beneath her, eyes widening with mingled alarm and interest as he realized that this particular Slayer seemed to be interested in something quite different from slaying him. He tried to break her grip on his wrists, but was stopped by the warning twinge from his chip when he exerted too much pressure – and he wasn’t sure he could have overpowered her in the first place.

“Come on,” she soothed him, a subtly taunting note in her low, honeyed voice. “You can’t tell me you’ve never wondered about it.”

“’Bout what?” Spike feigned ignorance, though he could feel arousal beginning to stir low in his stomach as the Slayer’s strong thighs locked around his hips.

“Every male who comes within a mile of B seems to want to do her,” Faith pointed out, rolling her eyes, and her resentment was clear in her tone. “Don’t tell me you’re the only exception to that rule. And I may not be her… but I’m the next best thing, honey. I’ve always wondered what it’d be like with a vamp. B seemed to like it all right. You know, until the morning after when he started killing her friends.”

Spike wanted to protest, wanted to argue that he had no intention of shagging a Slayer, on the filthy floor of some random alley, and to tell her to be on her way; but he had a feeling it wouldn’t matter if he _did_ argue, and besides – the way Faith was slowly sliding up and down against him, rotating her hips in a manner that was far more than suggestive, with a wicked gleam of dark anticipation in his eyes…

… well, he’d always had a bit of a weakness for psychotic brunettes.

“I promise,” Faith whispered, leaning in to breathe the words against his ear. “The only thing better than killing a Slayer… is…”

All at once, the pressure of her body over his, her hands at his wrists, was gone, and Spike rose up on his elbows, bewildered at the sudden absence. As quickly as she’d pounced on him moments earlier, the Slayer was now back in her original position, several yards away, a cruel smirk on her dark red lips as she looked down at him with contempt.

“… something you’ll never be lucky enough to experience,” she concluded with a sneer. “Cause I’ve got better things to do than waste my time with a toothless vampire who’s not even important enough to bother staking.”

And with those stinging words in parting, she slipped off into the night, leaving Spike alone to dust himself off and wander back to his crypt to nurse his wounded dignity. By the time he reached Restfield Cemetery, he was fuming – and more determined than ever to get the chip out and get on with his unlife.

_Soddin’ Slayers! When I get this chip out, they’re _both_ going to die! I’ll show _her_ who’s toothless and insignificant! Next time we meet, Slayer… you’ll regret those words…_


End file.
